


Crackling Fireplace

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a quick and comfy story about Chika and You cuddling in front of a fireplace.





	Crackling Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written any Love Live Sunshine, and I've kinda missed it. Just harder to get much in the way of ideas now that the anime is over, and I don't play LLSIF any longer. But I've wanted to do some short, comfy Chika/You for a while, and I figured I might as well do a slight holiday theme to it. Not really a big Christmas story as such, more of a tangential thing. I don't think I did much more for my holiday story last year, either.
> 
> While not explicitly stated, this is meant to be them in their adult life. How adult? Eh, in their 20s somewhere, I guess. Old enough that they can just go off and spend Christmas together rather than worrying about anyone else.
> 
> After having put some thought into it, I think Chika/You is my favourite Sunshine ship. Whenever I want to think about something disgustingly adorable, those two are usually the first to come to mind. They're just so sweet, and cute.

Takami Chika was sitting all bundled up in front a crackling fireplace. It wasn't her fireplace, she was simply on vacation, and staying at an inn that had one. But she was not alone.

Soft footfalls came up behind her.

"Here you go, Chika," said Watanabe You. She was carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, and she put them both down in front of Chika, before sitting herself down to the right of her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Chika said, and extended her blanket around You so they could snuggle close. Once they were settled in, she planted a kiss on You's cheek before picking up the left-most mug.

You picked up the other one now that she wasn't in danger of knocking anything over. "You made yourself comfy quick," she said.

"Mhm." Chika took a careful sip of the hot chocolate. It was maybe a tad too hot still. "You know, I've always wanted to sit in front of a fire with you," she said, and gently stroked You's thigh.

"Oh? With me specifically?" You asked.

"With you specifically."

"That's a very specific desire."

"Well, I'm very specific in my love for you."

You's cheeks got a rosy tint to them. "Smooth talker."

"Ehehe, gotcha~." Chika's triumphant laugh practically glowed with pride.

The hot chocolate was a more acceptable temperature now, so they could settle down and drink it. Underneath the blanket their free hands found each other, and intertwined their fingers.

Chika had managed to pick a pretty good distance from the fire, so they could feel its warmth, but not too much. It was quite cold outside the night before Christmas, and there was something cosier about this compared to sitting under a kotatsu. This year they had decided to forego visiting any family, and just go somewhere together. It was colder up in this mountainous area than they were used to back home, which made the cuddling all the more important.

The hot chocolate mug was empty, so Chika put it safely to the side, then leaned against You. "Hey."

"Hm?" You turned her head to look at Chika.

Chika gently shifted her position, reached up to You's head, and pulled her into a soft kiss. They both tasted of chocolate.

"Mm!" You's expression showed slight surprise, but she melted almost immediately. "Let me just..." She set her mug to side as well before wrapping her arms around Chika, and getting their make-out session properly started. There was certainly no shortage of warmth being shared.

They gradually calmed down, and settled into leaning their heads against one another. The fire flickered in an almost hypnotic way. It was much easier to hear the crackling of the wood in here than whenever they had done campfires outside.

"Hey, do you hear that?" You said. Another sound disturbed the atmosphere. There was a proper clock down the hallway outside, and they could hear it tolling all the way to this room.

Chika tried to wriggle even closer. "Merry Christmas, You."

"Merry Christmas, Chika."

They shared one more kiss.

Chika yawned.

"Watanabe-san."

"Yes, Takami-san?"

"I think you should carry me to bed."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I've been a good girl. So I'm your present."

You smiled. "Hm... doesn't that mean I'm the good girl?" She booped Chika's nose.

"Mmph, shut up with your logic. Take me, or lea- no, just take me."

You giggled. Grumpy Chika was cute. "Oh, I'll take you, alright." Her legs felt a little stiff as she got up, but she still managed to scoop Chika up without much trouble.

"Ehehehe~." Chika felt very pleased. Being in You's strong arms was the best feeling. "I love you, you know~."

You smiled affectionately. "I know. I love you too~."

It was a cold night outside, but it would be a warm night inside.


End file.
